Free Topic
by hagane runa
Summary: "Namaku Hotaru.. tetapi ada satu orang yang selalu memanggilku Keikoku. Ia adalah-" seketika Hotaru berhenti berbicara karena merasa ada yang... baca yaaa biar tau kelanjutanya, okay..


"Yaap! Karena pertemuan pada minggu lalu terpotong bel pulang, sekarang kita lanjutkan topik kita minggu lalu. Sampai siapa ya minggu lalu?" Tanya sang guru yang masih muda, terlihat masih seperti mahasiswa.

"Kemarin sampai saya sensei! Berarti selanjutnya dia!" seru murid tersebut.

"A.. a.. a.. Hotaru, silahkan bercerita tentang salah satu anggota keluargamu. Coba ceritakan tentang adikmu".

"Aku tidak punya adik, _sensei_ " jawab Hotaru

"Sensei.. suruh saja dia menceritakan tentang kakaknya". Jawab gadis manis tetapi terlihat seperti orang yang terkesan "judes".

"Ah Yuya, terima kasih kau telah mengingatkan _sensei_. Nah.. kalau begitu, tak ada salahnya menceritakan seorang kakak. Nah cepat maju". Ucap seorang guru yang dikenal popular karena ketampanannya, sebut saja Yukimura namanya.

".. Baik _sensei_ " Hotaru berjalan dengan wajah datarnya menuju ke depan kelas. Langsung saja ia menghadap kearah teman-teman yang ada di kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Namaku Hotaru.. tetapi ada satu orang yang selalu memanggilku Keikoku. Ia adalah-"

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kamijyou Akimine

Warning : Content shonen-ai, gaje, mungkin OOC, Typo(s), AU, etc.

Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

A/N : doumo.. kembali lagi bersama saya Runa. Tujuan saya nulis fic di fandom ini ya karena saya suka, suka banget malah XD harap-harap cemas ada senpai saya yang mau mampir buat iseng baca fic saya yang mungkin aneh, typo, dll. Fic ini di tulis buat semua readers yang suka sama anime Kyo maupun dua karakter yang saya pinjam kali ini. Let's read *balik ke belakang layar sambil senyum manis*

DLDR, Don't Like Don't Read 'kay

.

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

.

.

.

Free Topic © Hagane runa

.

.

"Namaku Hotaru.. tetapi ada satu orang yang selalu memanggilku Keikoku. Ia adalah-" seketika Hotaru berhenti berbicara karena merasa ada yang mengetuk pintu kelasnya. Langsung saja sang guru berkata "Masuklah"

 _Srrrt…_

Pintu kelas bergeser dengan teratur memperlihatkan sosok anak muda yang sedang membawa tumpukan kertas yang sepertinya akan di bagikan kepada anak-anak yang ada di kelas tersebut. Langsung saja Hotaru melanjutkan "Shinrei namanya sang baka _aniki_ ". Seketika siswa dan siswi langsung tertawa diikuti dengan suara kekehan gurunya yang sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan menarik pemuda yang membawa tumpukan kertas tadi untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan saat guru sejarah itu menyuruhnya masuk dan duduk di kursi yang kosong. Kursi Hotaru. Satu lagi, saat Hotaru mengucap ' _baka aniki_ ' ia tidak mendengarnya bahkan menyadarinya

" _.. Sensei_ , aku harus kembali ke kelasku segera.. kalau tidak-".ucapnya terputus karena sang sensei segera mendahuluinya bicara.

"-kalau tidak Hishigi akan marah, hahaha.. sudah, nanti biar aku yang urus. Duduk manis saja di sana". Yukimura selaku guru menenangkan muridnya.

" Ba.. baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Shinrei dengan terbata di awal.

"Hotaru! Lanjutkan ceritamu" sang guru mulai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil setengah duduk di meja yang terdapat Shinrei sebagai ' _tamu dadakan_ ' itu.

"mmm.. dia itu bodoh, tolol, dan tempramen. Mungkin ia ingin cepat tua,"

"Sebenarnya ini lagi belajar apa sih, haah.. sebegitu pentingkah aku ada di sini?" gumam Shinrei yang sedang melirik arloji yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Suka mengamuk, keras kepala, bahkan akupun suka di siram olehnya karena suka berlama-lama di kasur saat bangun tidur.

Aku tidak suka air. Mungkin membencinya. Kenapa juga aku harus menceritakannya padahal aku malas sekali."

"Hotaru, kalau kau terus mengeluh akan ku kurangi nilaimu".

Kaget mendengar apa yang guru katakan, Shinrei mengangkat wajahnya melihat sosok guru yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Hmm… dia tidak bisa berenang walaupun ia suka sekali air. Tangannya kasar, itu karena ia sering melakukan pekerjaan berat mm.. yah.. tidak berat juga sih, hanya mencuci, masak dan semua pekerjaan rumah karena kami hanya tinggal berdua. Sebenarnya kasihan, sih. Setiap aku pulang dan mau membantunya, semuanya sudah beres. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku juga jadi bingung. Bukan berarti aku yang jadi penjahatnya." Ujarnya tetap dengan tatapan datar, nada bicaranya pun tidak menyiratkan ekspresi.

Tarik napas. Buang napas. Inhaler. Ekshaler.

Tik. Tik. Tik. Jam masih berdetik. Di dalam kelas juga sunyi, menunggu sang pembicara melanjutkan. Lanjut. Tidak. Harus di lanjutkan, tatapan sang sensei tak bisa di bantah.

"Mmm.. a.. kenapa ini seperti sebuah pengakuan dosa ya?" dalam hatinya Hotaru berkata.

" Lalu.. Dia bisa bernyanyi. Aku berkata seperti ini bukannya berarti aku senang dengannya-"

'Bohong, dasar Tsundere' batin seluruh orang yang ada di kelasnya terkecuali Shinrei. Ia setengah mengantuk dan tidak begitu memperhatikan.

"-Yang aku kagumi sih.. walau dia tidak suka api, tapi makanan apapun yang dibuatnya selalu enak walaupun sederhana dan menurutku tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kemampuanku saat memasak. Tangannya sering teriris. Payah. Yang membuatku jengkel adalah rasa lezat yang ada disetiap masakannya, sunggguh aku tidak tahu. Kalau diantara kalian ada yang tahu, beri tahu aku sekarang".

Seketika Anthony mengangkat tangan. Semua orang mengarahkan pandangannya kepadanya. Anthony mulai berbicara tapi langsung mengakhirinya juga.

" **apapun yang dilakukan, memasak, membuat minuman, mengajari, apabila kita menaruh perasaan maka apapun akan menjadi indah. Intinya, dilakukan dengan cinta dan kesungguhan atau pengorbanan semua akan bermakna"** ujarnya.

Semua anak di kelas langsung berisik karena ungkapan Anthony tadi. Tak berlangsung lama, semua kembali diam karena mau mendengar lagi kisah yang di bawakan si pirang di depan kelas.

'..oh, berarti dia sangat _mencintaiku_ ya. Menarik..' batinnya berkata.

"Setelah itu dia perhatian, manis, terkadang aku suka melihat senyumannya. Mungkin ia tidak sadar saat melakukannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia kurang tidur. Bahkan kami hampir tidak bicara seminggu ini. Yang ia lakukan setelah kembali dari sekolah langsung tidur, tidak makan malam tidak juga membersihkan diri. Ahhh.. sepertinya cukup _sensei_."

Dalam batin teman-temannya dan Yukimura..

'Jadi mereka berdua sama-sama Tsundere, merepotkan..' kata Sasuke.

'Senyumannya memang bisa seperti malaikat. Bersyukurlah karena kau pernah melihatnya' kata Saisei

'perhatian? Sugoi na…' Yuya membayangkan.

'kalau aku jadi Shinrei, mungkin aku akan menginap di sekolah karena urusan osis yang begitu merepotkan. Mungkin juga akan pindah rumah ke sekolah' pikir Benitora.

'haaah.. merepotkan apabila punya anak seperti mereka' Yukimura membatin sambil menggeleng pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau sudah selesai, tepuk tangan untuk Hotaru.." Yukimura memerintahkan seluruh muridnya dan menyuruh Hotaru agar kembali ke mejanya dimana ada dia dan Shinrei yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Bel sekolah berbunyi yang artinya pelajaran telah anak langsung bergegas keluar kelas dengan tertib. Di sana tersisa Yukimura. Ia berjalan membawa beberapa buku paket dan menghampiri Hotaru dengan cepat guru sejarahnya itu menepuk bahu Hotaru dan mengambil nafas untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Saudaramu anak yang baik. Hanya saja cara pandangmu salah di beberapa hal yang tadi kau katakan. Setelah rapat osis, ada hal lain yang ia lakukan". Kata Yukimura.

"Apa maksudmu?". Hotaru penasaran, lagi-lagi ekspresinya hanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Ku kira kau sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya ia kerja paruh waktu di toko buku depan stasiun. Aku sendiri yang melihatnya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lapor kepada kepala sekolah. Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa ia bekerja sambilan. Ada dua kemungkinan, antara memenuhi kebutuhan dan uang saku atau untuk memberimu hadiah di ulang tahunmu nanti.. karena kupikir hari kelahiranmu semakin dekat. Ne.. aku pergi dulu ya, aku ada janji di kedai sake dekat sini. Sebaiknya bangunkan dia, kalau tidak dia akan terlambat kerja."

Menoleh ke arah jam sudah pukul empat sore sedangkan Shinrei mendapatkan shift kerja setengah jam lagi sepengetahuan Yukimura. Ia tak lupa menyampaikan kepada Hotaru. Selepas Yukimura pergi, merasa tak enak hati ia harus membangunkan Shinrei. Dilihatnya sedikit ada kantung mata di bawah matanya. Kasihan. Membuang napas panjang, akhirnya menepuk punggung kakaknya itu. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup perlahan mulai terbuka memperlihatkan manik emas yang indah. Perlahan otaknya mulai memproses keadaan. Saat ia sadar..

"J.. jam.. jam berapa sekarang?!" tanyanya panik.

"Jam empat lewat lima menit". Jawabnya singkat

"HAH?! Aku harus pergi sekarang". Bergegas bangkit dan merapikan seragamnya yang agak berantakan. Baru saja akan melangkah pergi, Hotaru menarik pergelangan tangannya memblokir dirinya untuk pergi. Sontak Shinrei membalikan badannya dan melayangkan tatapan 'ada apa' pada Hotaru. Tadinya Hotaru akan bertanya tentang pekerjaan paruh waktu kakaknya tetapi ia urungkan dengan menggantinya dengan pertanyaan "Mau menu makan malam apa untuk nanti?"

Shinrei kaget seketika, tidak biasanya ditanya. Ia hanya senyum dan menjawab "Apa saja, tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang telat lagi. Aku.. ada acara soalnya. Makan saja duluan".

Mulut Hotaru hanya melayangkan isyarat "O" dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Shinrei. Shinrei yang berada koridor langsung berlari ke kelasnya mengambil tas dan melanjutkan larinya entah sampai mana.

.

.

.

"Tadaima.." suara yang terdengar lelah menyuarakan kepulangannya ke rumah. Jam delapan malam, ia baru sampai di rumahnya. Ia terlambat setengah jam dari waktu makan malam. Gakurannya sudah terlepas tak terkancing rapi. Melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di dalam rak dan mulai memasuki rumah.

"Okaerinasai". Hotaru mengambil tas Shinrei yang berada di bahu kirinya dan menjinjingnya sambil menggiringnya untuk berjalan ke ruang makan dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan. Begitu pula dengan Hotaru. Setelah tas tersebut di lempar asal ke sofa yang ada di ujung ruangan ia ikut duduk di kursi makan yang bersebrangan dengan Shinrei.

"Ittadakimasu!" sahut keduanya.

Shinrei sepertinya sangat kelaparan. Ia tambah nasinya, dua mangkuk nasi habis di santapnya. Entah karena ia suka makanannya atau karena ia lapar. Batin Hotaru terkejut seakan perkataan Anthony menjadi kenyataan, karena ia baru menerapkan melakukan sesuatu dengan senang hati dan berharap apa yang ia kerjakan disukai orang lain yang menerimanya. Setelah habis Shinrei melepas sumpitnya dan meletakkannya rapi, dilanjutkan dengan menepukkan tangannya di depan wajahnya sambil berkata "Terima kasih makanannya".

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hotaru.

"errr.. apanya?" Shinrei membalas sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Rasanya.."

"Enak.. hoaaam.. akh, gawat aku mengantuk. terima kasih atas makanannya. Sepertinya aku akan mandi setelah ini. Pelajaran Olahraga hari ini membuatku banyak berkeringat". Sahutnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"..nn.. gomen ne Keikoku, hari ini sepertinya aku tidak berminat untuk mencuci piring. Besok saja setelah bangun tidur, lagipula besok libur,kan. Sudah ya.." suaranya terdengar lemas walaupun habis makan. Iapun melenggang pergi.

Hotaru hanya memejamkan matanya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Shinrei tetapi karena hanya masalah mencuci piring serahkan saja pada Hotaru. Toh, ia bisa. Lagipula itu hal mudah walaupun harus bertemu dengan air juga pada akhirnya.

.

.

Harum.

Wangi segar dari dalam kamar mandi yang sehabis digunakan.

Hanya bermodal lilitan handuk di pinggang. Tunggu! Ada sesuatu berwarna biru kehitaman di bahu kanannya. Memar? Merasa matanya salah melihat, ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan cepat. Ia tidak salah lihat sepertinya.

"Haah.. kali ini apalagi?". Gumamnya sambil mematikan televisi yang tadi ditontonnya. Bangun dan beranjak masuk ke kamar mengikuti kakaknya.

Di atas kasur sudah terlihat Shinrei merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Ia baru memakai celana selutut sedangkan kaos biru tua yang seharusnya dipakai malah ia gunakn untuk menutupi wajahnya. Duduklah Hotaru di bagian lain kasur. Mencoba menawarkan pijatan kepada Shinrei, respon positif di dapatkannya. Mata mengantuk menghiasi wajahnya yang berusaha tetap terjaga. Shinrei membalik tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap.

Baru saja Hotaru memegang memar itu, Shinrei langsung meringis kesakitan. Ditariklah kembali tangannya. Di bawahnya Shinrei langsung berkata "Tidak jadi, aku mau tidur saja. Oyasumi na, Kei".

Iapun langsung memakai kaosnya dan menarik selimutnya. Hotaru melakukan hal yang sama, masuk ke dalam kehangatan selimut yang melindungi diri dari dinginnya malam. Hotaru menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Shinrei lalu menyentil pipi saudaranya.

"AWWW" jerit Shinrei.

"Eh, kau benar Shinrei? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang benar-benar polos tak dibuat main.

"IYA BAKA! Sudah.. aku lelah mau tidu..r" suara di akhir kalimat terdengar sangat pelan. Nafas yang mulai teratur menandakan ia benar-benar sudah terlelap diikuti suara dengkuran halus yang dihasilkannya. Sudah tidak peduli lagi, Hotaru ikut terlelap.

.

.

Sebulan setelah Shinrei terhitung bekerja sambilan, Ia mendapat gaji yang ia tunggu. Ia masukkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Ia berjalan pulang. Saat tiba di rumah, terdengar suara percikan shower dari dalam kamar mandi. Hotaru sedang mandi. Ia mengucap 'tadaima' di depan pintu kamar mandi dan mendapatkan respon yang seharusnya.

Ia naik ke kamarnya. Kamar mereka berdua lebih tepatnya. Dia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang bersebelahan dengan meja belajar milik adiknya. Menaruh tas, melepas seragam, tanpa sengaja ia melihat seharusnya err.. tidak boleh dilihat oleh yang bukan pemiliknya.

Free Topic lesson, minggu ke 2..

Topic : someone from part of your family

Teacher : Yukimura Sanada

Choose one : father, mother, sister _,_ _ **brother**_

Question : Ceritakan apapun tentangnya. Kali ini secara tulisan.

mmm.. dia itu bodoh, tolol, dan tempramen. Mungkin ia ingin cepat tua,

Suka mengamuk, keras kepala, bahkan akupun suka di siram olehnya karena suka berlama-lama di kasur saat bangun tidur. Aku tidak suka air. Mungkin membencinya. Kenapa juga aku harus menceritakannya padahal aku malas sekali.

Hmm… dia tidak bisa berenang walaupun ia suka sekali air. Tangannya kasar, itu karena ia sering melakukan pekerjaan berat mm.. yah.. tidak berat juga sih, hanya mencuci, masak dan semua pekerjaan rumah karena kami hanya tinggal berdua. Sebenarnya kasihan, sih. Setiap aku pulang dan mau membantunya, semuanya sudah beres. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku juga jadi bingung. Bukan berarti aku yang jadi penjahatnya. Lalu.. Dia bisa bernyanyi. Aku berkata seperti ini bukannya berarti aku senang dengannya.

Yang aku kagumi sih.. walau dia tidak suka api, tapi makanan apapun yang dibuatnya selalu enak walaupun sederhana dan menurutku tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kemampuanku saat memasak. Tangannya sering teriris. Payah. Yang membuatku jengkel adalah rasa lezat yang ada disetiap masakannya, sunggguh aku tidak tahu.

Setelah itu dia perhatian, manis, terkadang aku suka melihat senyumannya. Mungkin ia tidak sadar saat melakukannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia kurang tidur. Bahkan kami hampir tidak bicara seminggu ini. Yang ia lakukan setelah kembali dari sekolah langsung tidur, tidak makan malam tidak juga membersihkan diri. Ia selalu memanggilku dengan nama Keikoku. Tidak apa, bagiku itu tanda penghormatan.

 _ **Selain itu ia juga pekerja keras, entah apa yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai melukai dirinya sendiri demi orang lain. Maksudku ia orang yang rela berkorban, mungkin (?). Tidak pandai berbohong. Sepertinya tanpa sadar kalau tidur kami saling menjadikan satu sama lain sebagai bantal. ia sering memelukku tetapi posisinya agak ke bawah,sedangkan aku agak ke atas. Rasanya nyaman. Sepertinya ia pantas untuk dilindungi. terkadang sikapnya seperti seorang ayah, yang keras dan ibu yang bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah apapun, perasaannya juga lembut.**_

 _ **Kadang juga seperti adik, karena kepolosan yang ia buat tanpa sengaja Tetapi perannya yang paling ku favoritkan adalah menjadi dirinya sendiri. Menjadi seorang kakak yang dapat diandalkan walaupun banyak sifatnya yang kurang kusukai. senyumannya menawan, sikapnya baik, bisa mengayomi, peduli walaupun pura-pura tidak tahu.. yah semuanya. Ia memang sangat berlawanan denganku, tetapi bukankah itu bagus untuk saling melengkapi, iya kan, sensei?**_

 _ **Perannya sangat berbeda. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai ayahku sekaligus ayahnya dan lebih mengakui bahwa Yu An sensei adalah ayah yang menurutku ideal. Pernah sekali ia menangis karena Fubuki sensei marah besar padanya, di situ aku merasa sedih. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memeluknya dan berkata bahwa airmata tidak pantas untuknya. Bukan karena dia laki-laki, tetapi karena.. aku tak kuasa melihatnya saat menangis. apapun yang kurasakan selalu berlawanan dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Aku memang tak pandai menguasai gengsi. ia juga yang mengajarkanku bahwa yang namanya saudara tidak akan berani untuk menyakiti satu sama lain melewati batas. Pernah aku melihat Shinrei berkelahi dengan Kyo dan tinggal satu langkah lagi, apabila Kyo menghajar di bagian yang fatal maka kakakku akan mati. Tunggu.. bagian favorit yang akan aku ceritakan adalah saat ia meminta pertolonganku, mempercayaiku, aku kan' jadi bangga dibuatnya.. yahh aku memang tak pandai merangkai kata yang lebih baik dari ini.. aku memang tak dapat banyak berbicara menggunakan lisanku, sebagai gantinya aku bisa menulis dan melakukannya. maksudku menerapkannya.**_

 _ **Sekian.**_

 _ **Hotaru aka Keikoku.**_

Tes. Tes…

Airmata sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi saat selesai membaca tugas yang bukan miliknya itu. Ternyata ia bisa terharu dengan secarik kertas yang berisikan kata-kata yang membanggakan sosoknya. Airmatanya cukup deras, membuatnya lama terhenti. Akhirnya ia meletakkan kembali kertas itu di tempatnya dan mulai duduk di kursi meja belajar miliknya. Berusaha menghapus linangan air mata yang terus mengalir sambil terisak.

Tak lama datanglah sang pemilik kertas itu yang baru saja keluar dari bilik air di lantai bawah rumahnya. Kaget atas apa yang disaksikannya, ia membelalakkan mata melihat bahu Shinrei yang bergetar. Segera ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju lokasi kakaknya, di otaknya hanya ada pertanyaan "Apa yang terjadi?".

Setelah menanyakan hal tersebut hanya disambut dengan pelukan, tangisan, isakan, dan getaran yang di sebabkan dua hal terakhir.

Hotaru yang terduduk di lantai dipeluk erat oleh sang kakak yang posisinya terduduk di bangku, tepat dihadapannya. Dengan posisi Shinrei yang membungkuk ke bawah, menambatkan kepalanya di bahu Hotaru. Menangis. Sampai-sampai baju adiknya itu terasa basah. Hangat. Karena tumpahan air mata. Hotaru hanya membalas pelukannya sambil kebingungan kenapa kakaknya bisa seperti ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang televisi sambil menonton acara yang menurut mereka lumayan seru.

Hotaru membuka pembicaraan.

" _Bakaniki_.. kenapa kemarin kau menangis? Dua hari yang lalu itu" tanyanya datar, tetapi bisa terlihat kekhawatiran yang tersirat.

"T.. Ti.. tidak, itu bukan urusanmu". Shinrei menahan malu, mukanya sudah memerah sekarang ditambah lagi cara bicaranya yang tergagap.

"Apa kau dipecat?! Kenapa bisa?! Pantas saja kau tidak pergi kerja sambilan. Kenapa bisa orang sepertimu di pecat?!" Tanya Hotaru secepat mungkin seakan menuduh Shinrei dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Aa.. itu.. APA?! DARIMANA KAU TAHU? AAKHH GAWAT! KALAU KETAHUAN GURU BAGAIMANA?!" Shinrei memegangi kepalanya. Frustasi.

"Yukimura sensei yang memberitahu. Hanya ia yang tahu, kok" balasnya.

"Haa.. syukurlah.. tapi aku yang memberhentikan diri, bukan dipecat tahu". Shinrei menjelaskan.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Karena gaji pertamaku sudah cukup untuk memberimu hadiah ulang tahun nanti".

Hotaru kaget. Batinnya pun kaget. Ternyata salah satu dugaan Yukimura _sensei_ benar adanya. Untuk memberinya hadiah ulang tahun. Hatinya berdebar-debar saat mendengarnya. Langsung saja ia memeluk Shinrei hingga tertidur di sofa dan menciumi pipi kanan dan kiri kakaknya tersebut. Diikuti jeritan Shinrei yang terus berkata "Hentikan".

"Hentiikaaan.. hentikan Kei.. aa.. aa.. aku malu.. hei, geli tahu". wajahnya sudah merah padam dan rambutnya sudah acak-acakan karena tergesek sofa.

"Bagaimana aku mau berhenti di saat aku sedang kesenangan seperti ini, BODOH!" mukanya ikut bersemu merah menahan malu.

Akhirnya kegiatan mereka diakhiri dengan tawa. Hotaru saat itu benar-benar tersenyum dan tertawa. Tidak ada ekspresi yang ditutup-tutupi saat itu. Begitu juga gelak tawa Shinrei yang menggelegar tertawa geli karena tingkah laku Hotaru yang membuat pipinya terasa geli.

.

.

END , eh belum tau.. scroll ke bawah deh

.

.

.

Omake

"Nah.. anak-anak, kumpulkan tugas tulis kalian di pertemuan sebelumnya. Karena jam ajarku akan segera berakhir di kelas ini. Hei hei! Kalian yang di belakang! Bukannya dikerjakan di rumah malah masih menulis. Tokito-chan, mana tugasmu?! Benitora! Itu tugas individu, tidak boleh mencontek" Yukimura kewalahan meneriaki siswanya di kelas. Terlihat banyak dari mereka yang belum mengumpulkan tugasnya. Akhirnya ia membuang napas panjang dan menghampiri Hotaru.

"Tuh kan, apa ku bilang. Kalian tidak pernah jujur satu sama lain. Merepotkan" kata Yukimura.

"Bukan begitu _sensei,_ hanya saja sepertinya aku berdebar-debar terus setelah aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya". Ujar Hotaru yang _blushing_ sambil mencengkram baju di bagian dada kirinya.

"Dasar anak muda.. oh ya, habis ini.. aku akan ada jam di kelasnya. Materinya sama. Mungkin. Tapi temanya mungkin akan ku ubah. Sepertinya Shinrei sudah kembali seperti biasanya, ya?".

"Hmm.." Hotaru hanya berdehem sebagai tanda 'iya'

"Ahh bagaimana kalau tema di kelasnya membuat surat cinta? Enak sekali merangkap menjadi guru sejarah dan guru free topic di sekolah ini.. hahaha.."

"Jangan surat cinta!" nada mengintimidasi dan bayangan hitam di belakang Hotaru membuat Yukimura bergidik.

"Aa.. ahaha.. nn.. iya akan kuganti dengan puisi saja, bagaimana?"

"Ya.."

Ting tang ting tung~ tung ting tang ting~

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bergantinya pelajaran. Beberapa menit berlalu Yukimura meninggalkan kelas Hotaru dan berjalan menuju kelas sebelah yang di dalamnya terdapat Shinrei, Kyo, Akira dan senior lainnya. Semua murid di kelas Hotaru dan Okuni _sensei_ yang hendak menulis materi pelajaran bahasa inggris dikejutkan dengan teriakan histeris dari kelas sebelah. Tanda Tanya besar muncul di benak tiap orang yang mendengarnya.

REAL END

.

.

A/N : hai, hai, haai.. kayaknya nanti saya bakalan bikin fanfik lanjutannya deh hahaha.. dan sequelnya pas ultah Hotaru deeh.. *keburu gak ya.. soalnya kalo gak dibikin kayaknya gak seru deh fufufu.. *

Tertarik? Silahkan mereview

Tidak tertarik? Kenapa gak di klik tombol 'back'nya dari tadi

Tertarik tapi.. gak mau review? Klik favorit juga boleh =D

Tidak suka? Ampun jangan flame *ampun..*

Terimakasih banyak atas kunjungannya readers and silent readers, see you next time…

.

Tangerang, 30 juni 2015


End file.
